Star Fox Attack
by fictionalguy25
Summary: The team discovers a powerful new fleet of ships, and must battle them, space pirates, and others.
1. Chapter 1

STAR FOX ATTACK

MISSION 1: ZONTAR'S FLEET

In the Lylat system, peace had finally been restored. There was no sign, over a great distance, of any more hostile fighters. Star Fox and the rest of his team had eliminated all of Andross' threats, Star Fox 64 and Star Fox Adventures and taken care of the aparoids. Star Fox Assault Everything seemed to be at ease.

Fox, Slippy, Peppy, Falco, and Krystal were all in the Great Fox. They were scanning the area outside of the Lylat system one more time to make sure they had no more enemies to defeat. The area had just been secured.

"The area is secure," said Rob.

"Yes! Now we can go home," said Falco.

"WOOHOO!" exclaimed Slippy.

The Great Fox turned around and headed back toward Corneria. The team was excited to finally be going back home.

Suddenly hundreds of red dots appeared on the radar screen. Rob saw this and immediately began to warn the crew.

"Warning! Warning! Enemies detected!" said Rob.

The Great Fox turned around. Seemingly out of nowhere, there was a space fighter squadron heading toward them. Without hesitation, Fox, Slippy, Falco, and Krystal went into their Arwings, and prepared to attack the new menace in front of them. Peppy stayed behind, because he had retired, as he'd promised.

The Arwings immediately went out of the Great Fox and onto the battlefield, where it appeared that the fighters were about to attack. The ships facing them were bigger and wider than the Arwings were, and they were green. All but one moved aside. The one that didn't move aside was twice as large as the other ships. Fox assumed it was the leader.

"Team Star Fox! You look surprised! Haven't you ever seen ships emerge from hyperspace before?"

"Hyperspace? That's not possible!" said Fox with surprise.

"Oh, but it is, Fox. The Lylat system seems to be a little behind if the best ship in the system doesn't even use hyperspace."

"So how come you know so much about us if we've never seen you before?" Falco questioned.

"You've met Pigma, haven't you? He was spying for us during the battles you have been fighting before you destroyed him. Too bad we couldn't get the rest of his team to do so as well, although they are still your enemies."

"Pigma was a spy! I can't believe it," said Krystal with shock.

"Pardon my manners, team. I've forgotten to introduce myself. I am Zontar."

"Okay, Zontar, either get your ships away from us or we'll destroy all of them!" Falco threatened.

"That's right. No one defeats Team Star Fox," Slippy said with confidence.

Zontar was getting angry. "I'll give you one chance to surrender, and..."

All 4 Arwings began firing their lasers at Zontar as fast as they could get them off.

"Shield analysis complete. I'm bringing it up on the monitor," stated Slippy.

Slippy did this as he was firing, which wasn't easy, but he pulled it off. Zontar began to fire back. Giant lasers came from his massive ship, labeled the Zontum. Zontar's shields were immediately down to 85. His other ships tried to get shots off, but couldn't because Zontar was in the way, and they didn't want to risk hitting him.

Zontar fired his lasers at the nearest ships. Fox was the farthest back, so he finally got an aim on Zontar. He charged up a laser, and blasted while Zontar fired at Falco. Falco dodged right and blasted back at Zontar. He got the ship in the front, which did about 3 damage.

Zontar attempted to blast Slippy next. Slippy dodged left the first time, and Zontar missed, then Zontar fired again, and Slippy dodged right. Zontar missed. Then Zontar fired a third time, and Slippy was hit on the left wing. Slippy's shield went down to 80, because Zontar hadn't gotten a square hit.

"Darn it! I've been hit! Now you're gonna get it, Zontar!" exclaimed Slippy.

Slippy fired back rapidly while Zontar moved on to his next target, Krystal. At this time, Fox had already charged and fired 2 laser bursts, which did 10 damage each. Zontar's power was down, after the firing from Slippy, Falco, and Krystal, to 52. Krystal kept barrel-rolling from left to right, firing often. Zontar couldn't get a good aim on her, so he just began firing as rapidly as he could, although in the time the Zontum fired one shot, an Arwing could fire 5 shots.

Zontar was getting desperate. He was down to a shield power of 39, and he couldn't hurt the Star Fox team very much, although he did make contact with Krystal's ship once, but only on the edge, so it did only 25 damage. Zontar turned around.

"Fox! He's going to use the hyperspace to escape!" yelled Peppy.

"Not if we can help it!" Fox replied.


	2. Chapter 2

Fox and the team started firing at Zontar as fast as they could, not bothering to get a lock on him. Zontar sped his ship up as fast as he could. His fleet moved in front of him and started blasting at Team Star Fox. Zontar's shield was down to 14. Then his ship disappeared from view.

Fox, he's in hyperspace!" exclaimed Peppy.

"Dang it!" said Fox with dismay.

Then the Star Fox team focused their fire on the fleet, which was moving in closer to them.

"Rob, how many ships are there in his fleet?" Fox quickly asked.

"My censors indicate that there are 50 ships in the fleet."

Falco was not concerned about this. "That's no problem! We'll waste all of them!"

"Don't forget, these are tougher enemies than you've faced before," Peppy warned.

The fleet finally got close enough so that Fox and his team could start hitting them. Fox fired at the closest one he saw 3 times. All 3 landed directly onto the enemy ship, and the ship was destroyed.

"3 solid hits destroy these things!" he quickly exclaimed.

Five ships advanced towards Fox. Fox barrel-rolled to the right 3 times, and fired as he did. One ship was hit twice. The fire from the enemy ships didn't even touch Fox. Fox fired again at the damaged ship, and then immediately directed his fire on another ship. The damaged ship was destroyed. Fox barrel-rolled twice to the left, and dodged more lasers that were fired at him. Fox then fired at the ship he had just been firing at.

Then he realized he'd made a mistake. He'd started firing rapidly without moving very much. This gave the ships better shot at him. He was hit on the left wing. The ship was down to a shield of 90. Fox continued firing. He kept barrel-rolling from side to side, and firing as fast as he could at the same time. The enemy ships fired back. Fox got another ship destroyed. The evasive manuevers Fox was pulling made it nearly impossible for the enemy fighters to strike him again. Fox fired again, and again, striking the 3rd ship this time, getting hit 2 more times, bringing his power down to 70. There were now only 2 ships, which was easier than 5 ships. Fox finished them off in almost no time at all.

Meanwhile, Falco was firing at enemy ships that didn't come closer. It was a long-range battle, that Falco was winning. He fired repeatedly at a ship that was attempting to get an aim on him. The ship was destroyed. 2 more ships went where that ship was. He fired again and again at the enemies, then he rolled to the right and then back to the left. The ships lost their locks, and Falco hit the one on the left. He fired again, and the ship was severely damaged. It attempted to pull out, but Falco hit it again and destroyed it. The other ship began firing rapidly. Falco had no problem destroying it.

Slippy was just trying not to get killed. He dodged one shot from the one ship that was shooting at him. Then the ship hit him and got his power down to 70. He fired back several times, and the first 2 shots went wide, but the last 2 made contact. The ship fired back, and Slippy was missed by less than 2 feet each time. Slippy fired another 2 shots. The 1st one was dodged by the enemy ship, but the 2nd one hit squarely on the other ship. The ship was destroyed.

Then another ship flew toward Slippy. Slippy fired and kept strafing from left to right. He had done 1 hit when the ship hit him. Now Slippy was down to 60. Slippy fired again at the enemy ship, then barrel-rolled as a shot came at him. The shot ricocheted off his ship and went back to the other ship. The ship was destroyed.

Krystal was maintaining a certain camouflage, by flying her ship down really low and pointing the ship up, using the brake, and firing at the fleet. The fleet didn't know what had hit them. Krystal immediately hit home on one ship, and it exploded. The ships near it didn't know where the attack had come from. In the confusion, Krystal unleashed another burst of laser fire. Another ship was destroyed.

Finally, 3 ships looked down, and spotted Krystal. They began to fire, again and again. Krystal didn't attempt to return their fire. She used the boost, and got out of there. The ships followed her. She was hit only once, getting her shield down to 65. The ships continued to follow her, but they couldn't make contact. Krystal then did a loop, and the ships were in front of her. She fired repeatedly, and got hits. Once. Twice. Three times. Only 2 ships remained. She charged up a shot, and fired. One ship had moved out of the way. That ship attempted to get behind her. As it was almost there, Krystal did a brake and a barrel-roll, and the other ship went out of control as it ran into Krystal's Arwing. It wasn't able to control where it was going. Krystal finished it off.

Then the Star Fox team got into a line, and laid heavy fire onto the enemy fighters. The fighters attempted to regroup, but it was too late. Team Star Fox was already cutting through the lines of fighters. The 4 ships together began destroying one ship after another. 5 were immediately destroyed.

The enemy team began laying as heavy of fire as they could back at Team Star Fox, but there was no time to fire. Explosions roared on the battlefield. The enemy fleet continued attempting to get hits. Finally, one hit Falco. He was down to 90.

The accuracy and speed of the lasers fired overwhelmed the enemy fighters. Several tried to flee, and they were defeated before they had even turned around. The fighters couldn't hold out. They were over-powered. They had no chance of winning this battle. However, Fox wanted more than to just destroy all of them. When there were just 2 left, Fox got an idea.

"Team, hold on!" Fox stopped his team before they destroyed the fighters. "You two, come here! We won't destroy you if you will agree to our conditions."

The fighters flew in closer to Fox. Fox was now ready to give the conditions he had only thought of in the last 5 seconds.

"You, on the left, will stay as a prisoner. No torture. We will get information from you. You, on the right, will go back and tell Zontar that he'd better not mess with Team Star Fox, and tell him about the massacre here."

The fighters agreed. The one on the right began flying back to Zontar's home planet. The other one went with Fox and the crew back to the Great Fox. Once they were in the Great Fox, Fox decided to tell the others the reason he let the other ship go.

"Why did you let him go?" questioned Falco. "You know Zontar will be back whether or not this fool tells him."

"Peppy, why don't you tell them?"

"Alright. You see, when Fox got closer to that ship, he implanted a homing device on it. All we have to do is follow that ship, and it should lead us straight to Zontar's homeworld. Meanwhile, we'll need this one here, what's your name?"

"I am Zago."

"Yes, Zago, you will tell us all we need to know about the Zontons, right?"

"Very well. I was getting tired of Zontar anyway."

MISSION 1 COMPLETE!


	3. Chapter 3

MISSION 2: PIRATE BASE

The team was heading in the direction of the ship that had the tracking device on it. They were moving at high speeds while in communication with General Pepper.

General Pepper was proud. "Congratulations on defeating the first wave of enemy attack. However, the fleet you saw there was probably only a small fraction of the fleet Zontar has back at his home planet. So be careful."

"Do you think Zontar has any ships in hiding along the way?" Slippy asked.

"It's a possibility, but I doubt that there would be any at first, unless he brought them along when he attacked. Nonetheless, watch out. Pepper out."

"Will do, General," Fox replied.

Falco looked at the fuel gauge.

"Uh, Fox, I think we're running out of fuel."

"Great. Now we have to refuel. It must have been all the laser fire that we took. Rob, can you...'

Before he even finished his request, Rob replied, "A refueling station is at Gargon Prime."

Slippy wasn't very enthusiastic. "Oh no, not Gargon Prime! That's a well-known hideout for space pirates!"

"All right!" exclaimed Falco. "That means we'll probably take some of them down!"

"Don't get carried away, Falco," warned Krystal. "There aren't that many pirates on Gargon Prime."

Soon, they arrived at Gargon Prime. The Arwings stayed high while Rob found the exact coordinates of the refueling station. There was no sign of any pirate activity on the ground. They began their descent when Rob found the location.

"The station is 1.2 miles ahead."

The Arwings continued their descent until they arrived at the station. The fuel cells could be activated by hitting a red button. The team got out of their Arwings when they were right next to it. Fox hit the button, and a fuel cell came out. He popped his Arwing open, and put the fuel cell in.

Then, all of a sudden Rob detected a large group of space fighters.

"Warning! Space fighters approaching! They are approximately 5 miles away."

"Just what we need." Foxsighed."Another attack force out of nowhere."

"They must have been hiding until we came out of our Arwings," suggested Slippy.

"Rob, activate the Arwing shields!" Fox ordered without hesitation.

Falco had a question. "Oh yeah. Fox, I've been wondering, why can't we just be inside our Arwings when the shield is activated?"

"The force of such a shield would be too great for us to be inside of. The only one who can survive it is Rob, but he's a robot."

The team prepared their blasters. Fox handed Falco a sound piercing megaphone. It could be set to travel for miles. When the fighters were close enough, Falco yelled in the megaphone at them.

"Yo, fighters! Stop right where you are if you don't want your heads blown off by Team Star Fox! That's right. It's us. If any of you boneheads needs to know how how to spell that, too bad."

A space pirate on the other side had a device that was similar to the megaphone.

"The pleasure's all mine. I've been wanting to destroy you for a long time!"

As the fighters got closer, Falco groaned.

"Oh no, not these idiots again!"

It was Ruffian. "Yes, you remember us! You defeated our space fighters when you searching for that pig."

"Some of the fighters must have escaped somehow," said Krystal.

"In case you're wondering how we escaped, you'd need to understand hyperspace!"

"What is this hyperspace travel everyone keeps talking about?" Slippy asked, being very confused.

"Zontar mentioned that you were a little behind technology-wise, but I had no idea you were so clueless!"

"Zontar?"Falco caught the name immediately."He put you up to this?"

"Yes. We are one of Zontar's squadron. Now enough talk. Let's fight!"

At this point the fighters were about 100 yards away. There were 28 in total. They prepared their lasers while Ruffian left. He ran into a tank, and began increasing the speed until the tank was moving too fast to see.

Falco was impressed. "So they can install the hyperspace stuff on the ground too? Dang. We gotta get that."

The fighters went behind several giant rocks and then the Star Fox team waited for one of them to make a move. They went for their sniper laser guns. They aimed for the rocks.


	4. Chapter 4

Finally, one of the fighters swung his laser gun over the rock and fired several times at Fox and his team. At this time, Fox had already fired the laser sniper rifle, and got the fighter in the head. The fighter went down. No more fighters attempted that again. A few guns went up over the rock, and pointed in the general direction of Fox and his team, but none of the fighters raised their heads.

The lasers began coming in rapid bursts of energy. Team Star Fox dove behind the Arwings, because while the shots were not accurate, there was enough fire for an occasional lucky hit. Because the Arwings were shielded, the lasers bounced off them, and a few headed back toward the rocks. A few of the rocks were broken. Once this had happened, Fox and team began moving a little away from their Arwings, and aiming their sniper rifles at the broken rocks. They aimed, and 2 fighters were immediately locked onto, and taken out.

Then the fighters decided that their current strategy wasn't working, because Star Fox could aim and fire quicker than they could. The fighters, their number down to 25 now, began running and firing as fast as they could. Fox backed up near the shield, and the team didn't need to look at Fox to follow suit. Fox pulled out his machine gun laser, turned, and let out a few rounds of rapid laser fire before going back behind the shield. One fighter was taken out.

Falco had switched to his blaster. He fired. The shot just missed one of the fighters. He fired again, hit the fighter this time, and backed up while a laser was coming. He was barely missed. Slippy was using grenades. He tossed one above the shield, and watched as the grenade blew up harmlessly, for he had thrown it over their heads. Slippy tossed another one over the shield more lightly. He watched again, and this time he got 2 fighters.

Krystal was gathering fuel cells, because the shields would soon be down on their Arwings, and they would need a quick escape. She gathered a few, and tossed them inside each of the shields. The shield absorbed the cells, and the Arwings all recieved the cells.

While she was doing that, the fighters were getting closer to Fox, Slippy, and Falco. They continued firing, but the fighters were going to get too close. Fox and Falco did their laser and machine gun rounds at the same time, so they laid down a heavy wall of fire. They moved forward, and fired. Fox put 2 rounds into a fighter, and 3 into another. Falco hit one fighter twice, but missed with the other shot. They continued to do this as they backed up, and then moved forward again, and fired. One after one the fighters began to go down.

Slippy, however, was doing something completely different. He was taunting the fighters by jumping forward, challenging them, and jumping back as the fighters attempted to shoot him. This was proving to be very effective, as this drew the fire away from Falco and Fox, and allowed them to take out the fighters.

"Come on! Get me! I'm right here... whoops! Missed again! Ha!"

Slippy effectively kept dodging the lasers, and gave Fox and Falco more open shots. At this time, they were down to 15 enemies. Soon, however, the fighters were onto this little trick. The next time Slippy stepped to the side to taunt them, they didn't fire at him. Slippy was not to be discouraged. He stepped farther out and continued taunting them.

"Come on! Hit me! I'm an easy target! Come on!"

The fighters didn't fire in his direction. Instead they continued the firing against Fox and Falco, who continued destroying the charging fighters. However, the fighters were getting very close in their charges, being only 50 yards away.

Then Slippy went too far. He pulled out his blaster, and fired once at a charging fighter. The laser made contact with the fighter, and a few of the others turned toward Slippy.

"Uh-oh!" exclaimed Slippy.

Slippy ran back behind the shield, but he wasn't fast enough. He was shot in the back. The battle armor he was wearing prevented the shot from causing a lot of damage, but it did hurt. "Ouch!"

He stayed behind the shield while Fox and Falco continued their fire against the fighters. Krystal, having put enough fuel cells in all of the Arwings for them to keep going for a while, ran over to Slippy behind the shield.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I just can't move right now."

"Don't worry. I'll take over."

She took out her blaster. She moved Slippy a little bit so she would have a better position. She took aim, and fired several times. The first two made contact with one fighter, and the other one merely knocked a fighter down, for it was a leg shot. She moved back as Fox and Falco moved forward. This was confusing for the fighters, trying to look back and forth between what was now 3 defensive positions. There were only 10 fighters left, who were only 50 feet away.

Peppy sent a message. "The shields have only 10 seconds left! Prepare to get into your Arwings!"

The team continued to fire, waiting for the shields to go down.

"5, 4..."

Now the fighter number was 8. They fired once more, not hitting any fighters this time.

"1, 0!"

The team was ready when the shield went down. They quickly got into their Arwings. Krystal had to assist Slippy into his Arwing, but they got in just before the fighters began firing rapidly at the Arwings. However, the Arwings were already lifting off, so little damage was done by the firing. Had the enemy fighters had more powerful weapons than the blasters they were using, they could have done substantial damage.

The Arwings were well off the ground in no time.

"We lost 'em!" one fighter exclaimed."How are we going to explain this to Ruffian?"

All of a sudden, the Arwings came back and fired at the fighters on the ground. The fighters were unprepared for this, and they were destroyed in 3 seconds.

"Have we got enough fuel?" Fox asked.

"Yes," responded Krystal."This will take us a great distance before having to refuel. I took every last fuel cell that was in there."

"I think I'm going to have to stay out of the next mission," Slippy pointed out.

Falcogrinned."I think Frogboy's onto something. This will improve the battle outcomes. You should get injured more often, Slippy."

"Come on, Falco. It's not that bad."

"Yes it is. Hey, let's make a bet. How long will it take before Slippy gets bogeys on his tail the next time he goes on a mission?"

Peppy said,"Less than 30 seconds."

Krystal went down to20.

Fox said 15.

Rob suggested 10.

And Falco said, "I'm gonna go with pi. 3.14 seconds."

MISSION 2 COMPLETE!


End file.
